


【茸米】朋友帮忙

by Giardia



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giardia/pseuds/Giardia
Summary: 乔鲁诺觉得找朋友帮忙胜过求助陌生人，米斯达将信将疑。





	1. Chapter 1

乔鲁诺一路上推开好多陌生男女示好的手臂，来到吧台跟前。米斯达起初在同邻座女郎说笑，并没注意到他；当他试图把那杯紫莹莹的饮料倒进嘴里时，手腕被乔鲁诺按住。  
“噢！”米斯达有些吃惊，从座位上跳起来。  
“Gio——乔鲁诺。真巧，你怎么来了？”  
乔鲁诺轻轻地嘘了一声，凑近说：“能借一步说话吗？纳兰迦告诉我在这能找到你。”  
“呃……”米斯达犹豫。他事先请了假，而且由于某些原因非请不可，这时候实在不想谈公事。况且他和这位棕发的热辣女郎正聊得火热，现在走开不免无礼，而且很可惜。米斯达不由自主地看向那位女士。  
“这位是你的朋友？长得真可爱，甜心。”女人细长的手指卷着发梢，温柔地笑笑。  
乔鲁诺礼貌地点点头，说：“抱歉了，小姐。我们有些话要说。”  
米斯达妥协了，跟随乔鲁诺来到黑暗、偏僻的角落。枪手今天穿着衬衫和牛仔裤，连毛线帽都没有戴，卷曲的黑发隐没在黑色墙壁里，大而真诚的眼睛里流露出一丝无奈。  
“说吧，GioGio——有什么事让你追到这里来找我呢？我今明两天已经请了假，事先说好，如果是需要用枪的任务，我无论如何也不能去办……”  
“哦？你的替身，你的‘手枪’们，不是在任何情况都能百发百中吗？”  
“但是，乔鲁诺，你有所不知。我是一个Omega，发情期临近了，我不敢担保完成任务。你知道，若非如此，我愿意为你做任何事！”  
乔鲁诺对米斯达每月按时外出早有怀疑，早些时候，他问过布加拉提，事实上已经得知了此事。相比之下，米斯达的轻易坦白更令他惊讶一些；他在黑暗中微微睁大眼睛。  
“对不起，我很抱歉——我打扰到你了？你跟那位女士……”他艰难地停顿着，仿佛在寻找合适措辞。“米斯达，对不起。”  
“噢，你不用道歉的，GioGio。时间还早，我可以再等等。”  
乔鲁诺迟疑着，说出疑问：“可布加拉提和阿帕基是Alpha没错吧？有需要的话，何不找朋友帮忙。”  
米斯达吓了一跳，惊异地瞪他。“谁会和朋友打炮？”  
绿眼睛的小鬼沉静地注视米斯达，并不觉得自己说了什么了不得的话：“不试试怎么知道？”  
“这种事不试也知道吧？话说回来，乔鲁诺，你找我干嘛？”  
“我16岁，第一次来酒吧，从进门以来有好多人拉我……我不知该怎么办，米斯达；听说你每月都来这里，想必非常熟练了，才来找你的。”  
“原来是这样。没关系；等会我搭讪的时候，你就在旁边看，照我的样子做。你长了一张俊脸，没人不想请你喝一杯。”  
米斯达物色好两位可爱的女孩，正要动身，胳臂被拉住。乔鲁诺眨着眼睛：“我不想和陌生人喝酒说话。换句话说，你想请我喝一杯吗？”  
他说这话时轻轻搔着米斯达的手腕，意图不容误解。有几秒钟，米斯达来不及反应。  
“怎么，米斯达？‘我愿意为GioGio做任何事’——这话不是你说的吗？”  
乔鲁诺站起来，手指滑到枪手腰部。  
“我说，乔鲁诺……你前些日子才刚刚过了十六岁生日吧？”  
“而在那之前，我就分化成为一个Alpha。我还没和任何人上过床，很干净。这不正是你需要的吗？”  
乔鲁诺自知面无表情的时候很有压迫感，米斯达在他的注视下几乎落荒而逃。  
“要是你，要是你非要坚持的话，我并不是不可以……”  
——说得好像特地请假出来猎艳的人不是他自己一样。乔鲁诺用眼神腹诽。  
“不过如果就为这个，那酒我看可以不必喝。”

酒当然不必喝。出乎预料的，乔鲁诺被米斯达带到他家。  
“别这么看着我，我不会随便带人回来的……”米斯达来回捋着他漆黑、卷曲、羊毛般的卷发，“考虑到你的身份，我觉得不适合随便去小旅馆而已。”  
“谢谢你的周到。”乔鲁诺把鞋子脱在玄关，米斯达去洗澡的当口，他在客厅里随便看看。  
米斯达的公寓干净整洁，枪支模型挂了一整面墙壁，茶几和电视柜则被各种小说和杂志塞满。餐桌上摆着干净的盘子、刀叉，果酱和黄油摆成一列，靠墙的位置甚至还有一只烛台。相比乱七八糟、不修边幅的小屋，乔鲁诺也更愿意把自己住的地方弄得尽量整洁。尽管性格差异很大，乔鲁诺不止一次发现他和米斯达处处都恰好合得来。  
浴室门咔哒一响，米斯达围着浴巾走出来。 “你可以洗了。洗快一点。”  
这话让乔鲁诺想入非非，的确洗得很快。他没找到浴巾，赤身裸体、湿漉漉地走到床边。米斯达发出奶油香气，摊平身体枕着手臂忍耐着，看到乔鲁诺后指指床头：“抱歉，浴巾在柜子里。”  
乔鲁诺湿漉漉的脚落在床单上，把手摁在米斯达被浴巾遮挡的腿间。“用你这条算了，待会还要洗吧。”  
米斯达已经勃起了，被触碰后忍不住隔着毛巾磨蹭年轻男人温暖的手掌。  
“虽然你都知道了，我还是再提醒一下——我可不是处，早就上过很多人的床。要不要好好考虑考虑？”  
“下面都一直在流水了，如果我现在反悔，不是很可怜吗？”  
“我倒是没关系……”腿间被仔细把玩，米斯达眯起双眼，“不过这样的对象对你来说可不公平啊？”  
“那么公平起见，我今后可不会放你上别人的床了。”  
“……看你本事。”  
米斯达说完这话就轻易地射了出来，仰面喘粗气。乔鲁诺别有深意地看他一眼，解开溅满精液的浴巾，扔在地毯上。作为一个年轻Alpha，他也非常硬了，龟头饱满圆润地外露着，指向米斯达。后者有些紧张，但顺从地抱住自己的膝盖，双腿分开，微抬腰部，会阴像产检那样完美暴露出来；穴口鱼嘴般翕张，乳白色分泌物牵成条索，随躯体的呼吸慢慢滑动。乔鲁诺伸出手指，象征性地摁压数次，指尖传来吮吸触感，并不像是需要任何润滑或扩张的样子；米斯达摇着腰，不耐烦地催促着。  
“那我就不客气了。”乔鲁诺捏住自己的阴茎，缓缓向深色沟壑里挤进去。紧、热、潮湿，米斯达的肠道仿佛对他表示欢迎一般层层蠕动着……每一处都被周到地按摩，肠道深处似乎形成负压，丝丝吸着被捕获的器官。乔鲁诺有几秒钟甚至不敢动弹，担心自己像——实际上确实也是——货真价实的初哥一样马上高潮。  
但他终于缓了过来，从高潮边缘小心退开。他俯身压在米斯达前胸。他把脸颊紧贴上肖想多日的蜜色皮肤，米斯达结实得像匹马，胸廓奔跑般剧烈起伏，心跳剧烈。他用手摸了几个来回，从屁股往上，腰腹、侧肋、胸肌。胸肌附赠一对奶头，像柔软的牙齿一样硌着手掌。  
“别摸了，乔鲁诺……”  
即使是米斯达，此刻也散发着香甜的气味，声音湿润得像是吃下整个雨季，潮湿从每个毛孔散发出来，肠道拧出水。屁股里的玩意紧紧插入却没有动作，像一根难用的塑料按摩棒，他不得不蠕动着自行吸吮，臀部上举，费劲地想插插自己，往哪插都好过不动作。他也很想摸摸阴茎，但乔鲁诺拿开了他的手，趴在那里不动。  
“这就伺候你。”乔鲁诺缓缓动腰，在米斯达体内滑动起来。米斯达含糊地夸奖，热情地舔吸对方送上的嘴唇。他吻技是真的相当不错，乔鲁诺亲得舌尖发酸，摆动胯部一刻不停地凿进肠道；米斯达被顶得紧握他的肩膀，不过至少没露出什么痛苦忍耐的表情，下身也激动地磨蹭乔鲁诺小腹。  
乔鲁诺对自己的尺寸抱有相当自信，但也很清楚性爱对自己而言尚属陌生领域，因此并不敢放任本能猛烈挺腰。他有留心观察米斯达的表情，他擅长这个；不过就目前而言，Omega给出的反馈似乎是：插哪都行。  
乔鲁诺无目的地四处戳弄，哪里都是一样紧、一样热、一样热情；像所有Alpha一样，他急切地找寻生殖腔口，靠脑子里的解剖学知识。横冲乱撞中，米斯达肌肉僵硬地高潮了。  
“感觉如何，米斯达？”乔鲁诺放慢速度戳弄痉挛的肠道。生殖腔的狭缝在高潮时打开了，正疯狂开合着想要吮吸汁液，乔鲁诺反复磨蹭的位置就是那里。米斯达眼角挂着一点泪，脸颊泛出红晕。他的阴茎射完之后几乎没有软，仍然滑溜溜戳在乔鲁诺肚脐周围，那儿已经被射得脏兮兮的了。随着乔鲁诺的顶弄，它堪称淫荡地继续吐出小股水液。  
“很爽。”米斯达慢慢眨着眼睛，“老实说，作为从未上过床的Alpha，你真是相当不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
乔鲁诺看出高潮仍停留在黑发男人体内，化作轻微抖动在皮肤上徘徊。米斯达闭上眼睛，用双手抚摸他的脊背，乔鲁诺也随之颤栗起来，因这动作而感到满足和被宠爱。高热的甬道里水液丰沛，龟头被吮吸着，他难以抑制地再次加快速度。  
“能让我标记你吗，米斯达？”乔鲁诺尽量郑重地注视着那双黑眼睛，它们如今看起来迷雾蒙蒙，却仍充斥着快乐神色。  
米斯达只有一瞬间迷茫，然后干脆地拒绝了他。乔鲁诺有些失落，却也只是点点头。他再次使用阴茎磨蹭那个仍在痉挛的小口，米斯达舒服地夹紧双臀。  
“你们是真的很渴望标记别人啊，乔鲁诺，连你也是？明知道只是炮友，上了床却无法控制标记的渴望……你甚至是我的老板，我还以为你会保持理智。”  
米斯达太吵了。乔鲁诺忍无可忍地咬住他的喉结，好让他停止喋喋不休地拿他和其他炮友做比较；他弓着腰狠狠肏了一下那处凹陷，然后放过它，挺进更深处。虽然他不介意米斯达和那么多人上过床，但这不代表他毫不在乎，更做不到欣然分享。他才是最后能够占有米斯达的那个人。  
他想做的既不是米斯达的炮友，也不是米斯达的老板；不过既然这个傻瓜——装傻或者真傻——还没能认识到这一点，乔鲁诺也并不急于求成的。他有一万种方法困住米斯达，总有一天能叫他主动骑在他老二上挺腰，哑着嗓子求他进去。午休时间，他要米斯达用最下流的词汇和他调情，然后在办公室里宽敞的沙发上做爱。如果得到允许，他还要在米斯达身体里创造一个真正的生命体……  
太快了，乔鲁诺……朦胧中他似乎听到米斯达狂乱的喊声，带鼻音地叫他的名字。但未标记的Omega生殖腔排斥受精卵着床，射在肠道里面也没有关系……  
太多信息素了，空气甚至因浓稠而凝滞难以流动。刚刚完成交配的性伙伴沉默着相拥休息片刻，米斯达首先开口：“如果你是我从夜店带的人，现在就该问你要电话号码了。”  
乔鲁诺趴在他胸口，鼻子前面就是勃起般耸立的深色乳头，随着胸廓起伏上下移动。他盯着那个小东西，仿佛盯着米斯达本人。  
“但你有我的号码。这就是朋友帮忙的方便之处。”  
“朋友帮忙也有烦恼。”米斯达反驳，“我不好意思让你从我家离开，因为你是朋友。”  
“朋友可以在你家过夜吗？”  
“朋友可以在我家过夜。” 米斯达想了想。“不过你可以睡我的床。”  
说这话时，米斯达的奶头显得格外可爱。乔鲁诺无声地露出笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

米斯达凌晨两点醒来，感到潮热渐渐爬上皮肤。他轻轻拧亮床头小灯，柔和光晕中，乔鲁诺浑身狼藉，仍像天使一样把金灿灿的脑袋埋在被子里酣睡着。  
如果是夜店带回来的美女，米斯达会舔她的阴茎直到她醒，然后淋漓尽致地来一发；但现在床上躺着的是尚未成年的乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，是明天还要去办公室批文件的黑帮老大，米斯达只好悄声下床，离开卧室时仔细把门关上。  
米斯达躺在温度适宜的浴缸里小憩，右手在水下撸动阴茎。他射得很快，精液流动着下沉到水底，有些落在刚刚洗净的肚皮上。他爬出浴缸，从角柜顶上摸出一根造型奇异的假阴茎，抽着气塞进湿润的后穴里。其实不太好塞，米斯达来回试探生殖腔的位置，被塑料棒蹭到的肠壁泛起甜蜜痒意，如此下去恐怕没等生殖腔得到满足，他就又要高潮了；就在这时，厕所里响起敲门声。  
米斯达回过头，原来门已经开了，乔鲁诺围着沾满精液的浴巾，站在门口看着他。米斯达右腿架高在洗手台上、面对镜子、撅着屁股、用力拿塑料玩具插进股间的景象，使乔鲁诺胯间的浴巾几乎以肉眼可见的速度顶起一个小山包。他走到米斯达身后。  
“呃，GioGio，我没想吵醒你的。”米斯达抱歉地说，双颊泛起红晕。  
乔鲁诺看上去被那根蓝色的东西吸引了，双手被撑开的穴口处来回抚摸着。  
“没关系，发起情来很难一次就满足吧？”他来回抽动那根塑料玩具，没抽几下就看见米斯达像猫一样把屁股撅到不可思议的角度，玩具被死死卡住，稍微用力就有成串的求饶声响起。  
“别动了，你太用力了乔鲁诺！就让它在那里……动不了了，不行的，求你不要……！”  
乔鲁诺胯下硬得像铁。上半夜，他还没能让米斯达发出这样溃不成军的哭喊声。  
“是……是在生殖腔里。让我缓一缓……好痛啊……”  
痛吗？乔鲁诺低头看着米斯达和玩具相连的地方，蠕动的穴口简直要把他握住手柄的指头都吃进去。  
“是专门用来插进生殖腔的电动玩具吗？”乔鲁诺用拇指摸着手柄处凸起的开关，双眼盯住镜子里朦胧的影子。“不插进去就会一直停不下来地发情，是这样吧。”  
根本不是这样，但米斯达连摇头的工夫都没有。  
“你宁可被这个塑料玩具肏，是这样吗？”乔鲁诺声音几乎委屈得让米斯达感到内疚。“它会在你的生殖腔里成结吗？像一根真正的Alpha阴茎那样？”  
“不是这样……”米斯达喘息着辩解，“为了你明天的工作，你该好好睡觉。况且考虑到你才十六岁，不该过分纵欲，我为你的健康着想……”  
米斯达感到一团热气喷在后颈；从蒙了雾气的镜子里，米斯达看见金灿灿的影子从背后逼近自己。乔鲁诺的手指捏住他的阴茎，轻柔地搓动龟头，有些干燥的双唇从背后贴在微鼓的腺体处摩擦着。一股电流从脊髓中窜过，米斯达扬起脖子，头颅痉挛般不自主地转动，感到后背的鳞片相继张开了——如果他后背上确实长着任何鳞片的话。  
“到目前为止，我只射过一次。有人上半夜高潮了三次，到底是谁‘过分纵欲’？是谁不停发情，如果没被插到生殖腔，就连觉都睡不好？”乔鲁诺坚硬地顶着枪手浑圆的屁股，他话头一顿。“顺便一提，这样算下来，再高潮就是【第四次】了，米斯达先生。”  
有一瞬间，米斯达呼吸停滞了，浑身肌肉紧绷起来。不过马上，他放松下来。  
“你这样算毫无意义，我绝不上当。从青春期算起，我早就抛弃了自己的【第四次】；何况现在已经过了十二点，是崭新的另一天。退一万步，在你没醒的时候，我已经在浴缸里来过一发了。”  
米斯达近乎得意地说。他侧过脸，一个“没想到吧，一切都在我掌握之中”的表情挂在脸上。  
“所以这是第五次，很好。”乔鲁诺凑到他耳后，诱惑道，“把这玩意拿出来，换我来……我给你一个棒得不行的高潮。从第五次开始，我们都会走上坡路的，对吧？”  
“……差点被你骗到！”短暂犹豫后，米斯达坚定地说，“我没有套，你休想骗我放你进去、在里头成结。”  
乔鲁诺本来正用手指夹着他的乳头，听了这话，那白皙的手从他身上滑走了。乔鲁诺竟轻易放弃了，这让米斯达感到惊讶——出于纯然的诧异，而非是对绝无可能的事情抱有任何期待之情。下一秒，那只手蛇一样从腋下滑过来，直到米斯达下巴跟前，指间夹着一枚保险套。  
保险套上用大而友善的字体写着：好东西值得和好朋友分享！  
米斯达吞了一下口水。  
股间传来奇异触感，他低下头，紫藤花串扑簌簌落在地上；乔鲁诺放开他，从雾气散去的镜子里，米斯达看到那保险套被捋到阴茎上。那玩意是真的挺大的。  
腰部被向后提起来，男孩初具规模的肌肉触感分明地贴在后背上。到乔鲁诺的龟头挤进来为止，他的生殖腔像是空了整整一个世纪。毫无多余的动作，乔鲁诺直接把他填满了；炽热的呼吸喷在脖颈上，乔鲁诺发出及其响亮的哈气声。  
“好紧啊，米斯达……”他抖着嗓子控诉，“已经紧得像处女了，就不要吸得那么用力……”  
（“就不要吸得像婊子一样。”乔鲁诺没把这话说出来，这实在有些过分了。）  
“操，你弄死我了，乔鲁诺。我求你别往里了……”米斯达耕牛一样响亮地喘。“不是我的错。不是我自己想要像个婊子一样吸个不停的……你他妈别顶了……”他甚至不敢碰一碰自己的老二，那家伙甩得像过了电，米斯达毫不怀疑它会因为任何一点微小的刺激射个不停；乔鲁诺抱紧他的腰，仍在甬道里硬邦邦地来回挺动。  
肉体碰撞声、咒骂声、喘息声、水滴声、烤箱嘟嘟声，一时间响彻这个狭小的空间。但就算整栋楼的声控灯都被喊亮了，两人也似乎毫不知情；年轻的伙伴摩擦着彼此的身体，听不到也几乎看不到任何东西。没过多久，米斯达高叫着射在洗手池里，乔鲁诺在他红肿的腺体上又舔又咬，弓着脊背，阴茎在套子里徒劳地成结了。  
——被填满了。米斯达无意识地抚摸着小腹，感觉整个会阴酸胀极了。  
“……我们该去床上躺着。”他哑着嗓子说，艰难地把膝盖从理石台面上挪下来。他的膝盖几乎蹭破了，难言的麻痒蔓延到整条腿；因为麻木，他不受控制的踉跄一步。  
乔鲁诺哀叫起来：“要断了！”  
米斯达连声道歉，尽管他自己也痛得龇牙咧嘴：“我看我们只好这样站着了。”他把手撑在镜子上。乔鲁诺宝石般的绿眼睛从他身后探出来，只一刻就飞快地缩了回去。他毛茸茸的头发蹭得米斯达后背发痒，锐利的牙齿啃咬他坚硬的肩胛骨，鼻子深深埋进中间的凹槽，像要戳透他的脊柱。  
“你还在吸。高潮得还不够吗？明明爽得前后都在滴水了……你像蟒蛇，米斯达，捉到猎物就囫囵吞掉，直到肚子鼓得动都动不了……”  
“别乱打比方！”米斯达呵斥着。与此同时，他确实意识到自己的肠道宛如无牙的口腔，用力地啧啧咀嚼着。“该死。说点别的。”  
乔鲁诺细长的手指来回抚摸他腰腹的肌肉，停在每个伤疤上，摩挲着那些形似蜘蛛的、凸起的放射状瘢痕。  
“你是不是真的不爱我，米斯达？”  
“别这么说！我当然爱你……”米斯达无底气地小声解释，“你记得吗，我们都发过誓，会永远爱你。”  
“根本不是这么回事。”胯下的毛发被狠狠揪了一把，米斯达痛得抽气。“你们发誓的是永远效忠我，效忠组织，不要耍滑头……你不爱我也没关系，听我说——我爱你。无数次，你差点为我丢掉性命；你不在我视线里的每一秒，我都担心你就此离开。你请假去了我不知道的地方，我就焦躁得坐不下来。从我们认识的第二天，我就意识到自己不会爱谁超过爱你；从那时起，我就渴望着有朝一日能像这样，和你紧贴在一起……”  
米斯达僵住了。过了许久，他打出一个虚假的哈欠。  
“了不起。你在床上说情话的本事很高。”  
“这里不是床上。”乔鲁诺反驳得像抬杠，“这也不是情话，是我的真心话，我想在任何值得的场合告诉你这些。”  
“……哇哦……”米斯达浮夸地惊叹，“后面这句有点过了。”  
乔鲁诺安静地把脸贴在他后背上，手臂他抱得更紧了。一瞬间，米斯达怀疑他把乔鲁诺弄哭了；可当他从他身侧探出头来，表情平和得像并未被伤害，又或者他刚刚说的全是假话。  
“我闻到一股香味。”  
“噢，是披萨，加了芝士、牛肉、火腿、洋葱和香菇。我洗澡之前放进烤箱，觉得自己可能会饿。当然也有你的份。”  
乔鲁诺微笑起来。“谢谢你，米斯达。我确实很饿。我想再过十分钟，我们就可以去吃饭了。”  
不知怎的，米斯达感到心虚，难以通过镜子保持对视。  
  
第二天，乔鲁诺和米斯达一起去布加拉提名下的饭店吃早餐。他们刚踏进大门，吵闹的餐厅顿时安静了。  
“我们都以为至少今天下午才看得到你，米斯达。”福葛率先说。  
“怎么，没我的饭？”  
“怎么会呢。”布加拉提伸手招来侍者。  
乔鲁诺有不得不当面交代的事情要和福葛单独说。他俩的背影还没消失在拐角，米斯达就被许多异样的目光盯住了。  
“干嘛——有话直说，伙计们。”  
布加拉提瞟了一眼特里休。女孩仿佛在安静地搅动沙拉，虽然耳朵天线般竖在头顶上。  
“你昨晚和乔鲁诺一起过夜？”不愧是布加拉提，提出了直白而不失委婉的问题。  
“……确实如此，我们在夜店恰好碰见。”  
“太巧了。”纳兰迦犀利地点评。  
“有意见吗，小子？”米斯达凶狠地挥着餐刀，“我们没在谈恋爱。”  
“无意干涉你们，但你们闻起来就像同一个人，整个餐厅都被迫得知了。”布加拉提善解人意地说，“而且黑眼圈重得像被炭抹过。今天没有要事，我准你的假；虽然乔鲁诺才是老板，不过也准他的假。”  
米斯达本就没想来，要不是乔鲁诺有不得不当面交代的事情要和福葛单独说。话虽如此，这事和米斯达又没有关系。  
  
店长给他们做了意面。布加拉提没想让他们带回去吃，可端上来的意面已经在盒子里打包好了。在众人的祝福声（和阿帕基对米斯达个人的叮嘱）中，乔鲁诺和米斯达被推到餐厅门外。  
乔鲁诺的手臂像蛇一样缠住他，手指勾着他的手心。这一切让米斯达不自在极了。  
“没事的，米斯达，我没有误会你的意思。”金发男孩乖巧地轻声说。“只不过这是我们两个人的事情，没必要让布加拉提为此烦心，不是吗？”  
他说得对，虽然米斯达感觉好像占了乔鲁诺很大的便宜。  
“不过若有需要，我永远愿意帮忙。我保证每次都给你最棒的高潮，像昨晚那样……”  
“不是我说，那也太快了。”  
乔鲁诺被污蔑般稍稍提高嗓音。“你在说谁，说我吗？几乎一进去你就射了，米斯达，你像自动的浇花龙头一样四处射精。”  
他们途经的草坪上正好有一个浇花龙头，嗤嗤响着，旋转着把水洒向四周。米斯达的脸立刻涨红了。  
“闭嘴。”他说，“你又在乱用比喻。”  
“我是说像昨晚一样棒。难道你不爽吗？时间不会一直那么短，如果你能忍住的话。”乔鲁诺许诺道。“我也会摆正自己的位置，不使你感到困扰，作为能睡在你床上的朋友尽量帮忙。”  
米斯达思考片刻，这话并没有纰漏。  
“你记得就好。”最终，他说。


	3. Chapter 3

坦白讲，米斯达很后悔让乔鲁诺上了他的床。

这不是说乔鲁诺味道很臭、脾气不合或者活不好，不是这之类的原因；只是，当他目送乔鲁诺走进学校门口，他忽然无比清晰地意识到自己和一个分化不久的高中生上了床。无数个中午，他梦见持枪的警察闯进他温馨可爱的小房间，要把他绳之以法。

（念及他当黑帮好多年，此时才开始担心这个实属怪事一桩。）

更让米斯达感到无地自容的是，他再也无法像以前那样坦率地看待乔鲁诺了。当那双绿眼睛看过来的，他总会下意识地移开视线，尽管那只是再平常不过的眼神交流；当大家坐在饭桌上心无旁骛地吃披萨——谢天谢地，乔鲁诺在吃饭时从不四处张望——米斯达又总会发现自己在盯着那对抿着芝士的淡色嘴唇……有好几次，乔鲁诺触碰他的手臂、腰臀或大腿，惊得米斯达像兔子一样敏捷地躲开，有几次甚至引起了在场其他人的注意。但事实上，年轻教父脸上满是惊愕茫然，不得不低头凑近他，小声说明意图。

——触碰本来只是再方便不过的交流方式罢了，凭借搭档间的默契，乔鲁诺本可以运用手指上的小小力道，不动声色地向米斯达下达指令；但现在，对米斯达来说，屁股上的手指仿佛带刺带电，扎得他浑身不自在，更别说从中解读信息了。还有什么比搭档之间默契消融更令人难受的事情吗？

“我无法工作，我把一切都搞砸了。”米斯达沮丧地把脸埋进双手，“原本，我可以和你们一样，毫不犹豫地尊敬他、爱戴他、仰慕他、追随他，就像对待夜空中的星辰、晴天上的太阳；但如今，这份情谊不再纯粹虔诚。”

有人大声咳嗽起来，不是布加拉提。米斯达转过头，阿帕基颤颤巍巍地从沙发上支起身子。

“嗨，阿帕基。我以为你戴着耳机在午睡。”

“没错，我戴着耳机在午睡。刚刚，是曼妙的琴声将我吵醒，而不是你像烂果酱一样对乔鲁诺黏糊糊的称赞声。”

“看，米斯达，我们并不是所有人都纯粹而虔诚地爱戴和仰慕乔鲁诺……”布加拉提安慰道。

“我早知道那小子不是好东西。自从你们俩手牵着手走进饭店，坐在我们的餐桌旁边，我就知道早晚会有这一天——你因为心碎地跑来布加拉提这里哭哭啼啼。”

“根本不是这么回事！”米斯达抗议，他俩从未手牵手走进饭店。“我看你刚刚就是戴着耳机在午睡，我们讲话你全没听见，直到夸奖乔鲁诺的部分。”

“你被洗脑了，铁证如山……”

米斯达没再理他。接着，他转向布加拉提：“无论如何，我的状态不适合工作。我要求度年假。”

“我险些以为你是来检讨过错的。”布加拉提说：“你想什么？一个月前才放了你年假。况且我们是黑帮，告诉我你哪来的年假？”

一个月前米斯达根本没请假，那只是四月四号的例行旷工。米斯达梗着脖子正要掰扯清楚，布加拉提摆摆手：“下个周，乔鲁诺和我去罗马有事情谈，大概si——五天。你要是不自在，我可以问福葛能不能同去。”

作为干部，米斯达地位特殊，主要负责寸步不离地贴身保护教父，甚至包括接送他上学，至今没有独立办公室。教父不在，他终于落入无事可做的地步，批准自己提前下班。

他去超市买牛奶和饼干，买水果，买意面。一月一度的发情期临近了；感谢老天，要不是乔鲁诺及时有事，离开那不勒斯，他可能会被信息素诱惑，一错再错。

三年来的每个月，米斯达都会和漂亮Alpha上床。并不仅仅因为发情期，这是他放松的方式，也是对自己一个月来辛苦工作的犒赏。现在，每月一度的夜晚降临了，这让米斯达心里有些痒痒的，却迟迟拿不定主意；他站在便利店门口，看一眼牛奶、看一眼意面。

“只是去喝一杯酒。只是喝酒……”

被双脚带领着，米斯达向熟悉的酒吧拐去了。

米斯达一向受欢迎，这他自己心里有数。但这天格外顺畅，屁股还没坐热，就有美女和他调情，连请三杯酒精饮料。米斯达头昏昏的，全凭本能说笑着，任凭涂着紫色指甲油的手指勾着毛衣领，把他牵到酒吧后门那脏兮兮、潮乎乎的小巷去了。

湿滑的舌头舔舐着牙齿。唇彩的甜味，粉黛的香气，还有更馥郁的Alpha信息素味一齐冲了进来，好像有无数双小手轻轻搅拌他的脑浆，精灵附在耳边袅袅说着情话，向他轻声细语地撒娇；忽然，精灵的嗓音陡然一变，厉声喝道：

“小鬼，看什么看？”

条件反射般，米斯达转头看向身后。正当太阳西沉、路灯尚未亮起的时刻，小巷里光线很暗，只能看见一个裹着柔光的人影，先是站着不动，然后向他们走来。

“喂——！”米斯达的情人整理上衣，沉着优雅。他眼睁睁看着那对快要从罩杯里溢出来的豪乳，复又妥帖藏进衣领里去了。

人影说：“盖多·米斯达。到我这边来。”

——该死。瞬间，米斯达的大脑冷静得像被塞进冰箱，甚至有些发抖，丝丝向外冒白烟。原来那人影不是别人，而是提前回来的乔鲁诺·乔巴拿……不知为何，空气中染上一丝捉奸在床的气息。

“嗨，BOSS。”米斯达说。他擦净（也许没擦净）嘴上的口红印，整理着裤带和毛衣。有几秒钟，大家都站着没动；后来，乔鲁诺的身影从巷口消失了。

“该死。”米斯达从地上捡起心爱的毛线帽，迈开长腿跟着跑掉。“对不起！！！向您赔罪，美丽的小姐！！！”

万幸，乔鲁诺的车还停在路边。米斯达飞奔过去，拉开车门。

“GioGio——”米斯达思考着措辞；他瞥见乔鲁诺严肃的侧脸，闭上了嘴。乔鲁诺面色如常，但看上去像在发怒。他很少发怒，除非正在战斗；作为无数次并肩作战的队友，米斯达可不想这怒气沾在自己身上。

“我差点就开走了，米斯达。”乔鲁诺说，然后拉开离合器。“不是来请我顺路送你们去附近酒店的吧？”

米斯达涨红着脸，不知如何解释。他抓抓头发，然后把帽子戴好。“——你们提前回来了？事情还顺利吗？”

“……明天开会时说。”乔鲁诺深呼吸着，“顺便问问，你会因为我追求你就离开热情吗？念及组织尚有要你出力的地方，有些话还是挑明为好。”

“当然不会，GioGio，我在干部位置上还没坐够。”米斯达试图缓和气氛。“话说回来，如果我的答案是‘会’，你会怎样？收手吗？”

乔鲁诺开得很快。渐渐的，闹市的灯光被抛在远处，而海岸线就近在眼前。乔鲁诺把刹车一脚踩到底，米斯达因为惯性狠狠撞在靠背上——但他一声都没敢吭。他的鼻梁很痛，头更晕了；乔鲁诺用手卡住他的下颌骨，毫无怜惜地把他的脸拽到自己面前。

“脖子要断了啊！”米斯达嚎叫，拼命挣扎；他看见那双绿眼睛猛然靠近，直到呼吸可闻的地步。

“请和我接吻。”

好蛮横的请求，不如说是命令。米斯达错愕中默许着，乔鲁诺温热的鼻息试探般凑到近前，贴上他的嘴角。米斯达率先伸出舌头（不能说完全没有讨好的意思），舔舐青少年有些干燥的嘴唇；然后舌头与舌头相遇，牙齿与牙齿碰撞，分泌过多的唾液自嘴角向外淌出。他们默契地歪头以免鼻尖相撞，出声地吮吸彼此的舌头，相互缠斗着合力把这个吻向更深、更激烈的方向引去了。

米斯达感觉自己濒临缺氧，于是用手掌推了推年轻上司的胸膛。乔鲁诺会意退开，用拇指擦拭嘴角，仿佛要露出一丝笑容。

“满意吗，BOSS？”米斯达察言观色，料想危机已经过去。

“再来一次……”

米斯达有求必应，缩着肩膀挤到前座，双手捧着老板稚嫩、光洁的脸蛋，黏黏糊糊地又来了一次。嘴唇分开时，米斯达因为过于用力而发出了相当难堪的吮吸声。

“——如果你再也不和女人亲嘴，我就满意。”乔鲁诺回答他的问句，米斯达差点没反应过来。“其他男人也不行。”

“——上床呢，也不行吗？”

拐弯抹角比不上有话直说。乔鲁诺确实认真地思考了片刻：“我没有立场这样要求。或者你愿意做我男朋友？”

“……不是不能答应你，乔鲁诺……可是我喜欢女人，而且对比我还小的没兴趣。但……你可以命令我同意。即使是这种事情，我也愿意效劳；不怕你笑话，这些天里，我只想明白这一回事。”

乔鲁诺看起来也不知怎样才好。他沉默片刻，嗡地发动开车。

“送你回家。我还有事要办。”

米斯达被放在小区楼下。乔鲁诺的车在他关门的那一刹那加速驶离，看起来迫不及待、匆匆忙忙。迷茫的枪手目送车尾在拐角处消失，然后晃晃悠悠上了楼——至少今晚，他再也没胆找床伴减压……

乔鲁诺看起来挺在意的，不是吗？

吃过药，他稍稍平静下来，坐到沙发上擦拭手枪。六位替身暂失住所，飞在他四周闹个不停。

“听我说，大家。”米斯达清清嗓子。“乔鲁诺今天问我，要不要做他男朋友。”

相比起布加拉提或者阿帕基，果然还是自己的替身更适合讨论此事吧！

“而你拒绝了他！”No.2尖叫起来。

“错失良机啊，米斯达！”

“难道乔鲁诺不是最佳人选吗，说真的？”

“嘿，嘿，嘿。”米斯达举起手来示意安静，“你们什么都不知道。答应他意味着责任，懂吗？我还没考虑好如何承担这份责任。”

“乔鲁诺对你很失望。”No.6指出，“我们很少有让乔鲁诺失望的时候！”

“乔鲁诺不会再来找你了！呜——”

“No.5，认真的，连你也喜欢乔鲁诺吗？”

“乔鲁诺不会喜欢你的，讨厌鬼！”No.3见缝插针。“况且，米斯达难道有别的选择吗？”

尖利的质问声划破房间上空，所有争吵都停止了。米斯达头很昏，现在仿佛当头挨了一棒，又昏又痛。他有别的选择吗？老天，谁会想看乔鲁诺红着眼眶、一言不发的表情……

一声仿若小山落地的巨响打断他的思考。米斯达拉开门，乔鲁诺站在门口，脚边是小山一样的书籍杂物。

“因为频繁晚归，我被取消了住宿资格。”看到米斯达吧手枪揣回裆部，乔鲁诺说，“现在，除了偷来的车上，我没有可过夜的地方。”

“——也许你该去偷来的车上过夜。”米斯达敞开门，干巴巴地建议。

乔鲁诺抱着书挤进来：“我只是恰好想起尚有一位允许我睡床的朋友。”收拾停当，他宣布道，“放宽心，米斯达，我今晚绝不碰你。或许我错了，和朋友上床不是好事，所以上帝罚我如此痛苦；在搞清楚对错之前，我不会再越界了。”

米斯达听着这话，脸颊微微发热。但，乔鲁诺说的在理；乔鲁诺说的总是在理，这没什么好反驳。


	4. Chapter 4

睡梦中，乔鲁诺感到脖颈处传来一阵瘙痒，仿佛有蟑螂排着队从那里经过。乔鲁诺倒不怕蟑螂，但这触感挥之不去，使他渐渐醒来。起初，他以为自己面前是黑夜；后来那影子动了一下，他意识到那是米斯达的肩膀。只用指尖轻轻一推，米斯达就像羽毛做的山一样轰然滑落一旁，乔鲁诺几乎因此在床上弹了弹。  
“我没想碰到你……”米斯达侧身蜷着，痛苦地呜咽。“你太香了，离我远点。明天一早，你必须另找住处……”  
“你发情了。”乔鲁诺睡得不算好，使劲捏捏鼻梁。  
“我吃过药。”  
床铺陡然一轻，米斯达的黑影在床边痛苦地移动着。乔鲁诺拧亮床头灯。  
“嘿！”米斯达被晃了眼，不满地叫道，“我睡沙发也不行吗？”  
尽管布料已经打皱卷起，短裤和背心依然还算老实地穿在米斯达身上。似乎感到眩晕，他扶墙站着，双眼在亮光照射下眯成一条缝，睫毛黑漆漆地在下睑投下阴影。乔鲁诺屏住呼吸，死死盯着米斯达的脸，好叫眼睛不往腰腹那块儿看。那张脸上出了很多汗，水珠滑下鼻梁，如同露珠滑下高耸的小山峰；额头也是，下巴也是，脖子也是。乔鲁诺知道自己不能放任目光追着亮晶晶的汗渍一路向下看，看了就忍不住要触碰，碰过就忍不住要拥有。  
米斯达离开了。  
乔鲁诺独自坐在床上，忽然不明白自己是干嘛来的。啃咬手指的欲望从指甲蔓延到整条手臂。有时候，他会放任这些陋习；但这次，他只是抓抓头发，像米斯达常做的那样。  
这让他看起来只是有些困惑。

米斯达的房子很小，卧室门外就是客厅，客厅备有沙发椅、餐桌、烤箱、晾衣杆，兼具餐厅、厨房和阳台的职能。但米斯达哪也不在；凭借气味，乔鲁诺发现他靠墙躺在玄关的地毯上。  
“干嘛？”米斯达没睡，黑白分明的眼睛瞪得像在发光。  
乔鲁诺抱着棉被颠了颠。  
米斯达喔了一句，翻身把脸埋进墙角。  
“放那就行，我还不冷——你别过来了。”  
像他的一切衣物一样，米斯达的睡衣不长，一根弯曲的脊梁节节凸出在弓起的腰上，腹部挤出少量皮褶。乔鲁诺抖开被子，把自己一并裹入。  
米斯达起初没动，直到乔鲁诺把热乎乎的手掌摸进后襟，才忍不住喘了起来。  
“为什么睡在地上？”乔鲁诺把嘴唇埋在他后背上，开合的触感像在品尝每一小块皮肤。  
“呃……沙发太小了。”  
米斯达只有一张灰色的单人沙发椅，除了猫什么也躺不下。  
“我们可以换一个。沙发床怎么样？看完电影，就让我在那上面操你。”  
配合这话，乔鲁诺用手指夹住他半硬的阳物来回捋，等到米斯达开始扭腰，却又放开那蓄势待发的家伙，转而沾着股间粘液玩弄起那对紧绷的卵囊。乔鲁诺资历尚浅，技巧不足，这他必须承认；但大家明白，取悦一个守着Alpha发情整晚却尚未得到关照的Omega，你也不非得技巧高超。紧贴着富有弹性的温热躯体，乔鲁诺自己也轻易勃起了，但仍以加倍的耐心揉搓弹弄着性伴湿漉漉的零件，好像加班至深夜的可怜人伺候楼下的野猫。  
感到时机成熟，他诱惑道：“转过来闻闻我吧？像你之前那样……”  
米斯达没动弹，埋脸在热得过分的被窝。乔鲁诺只好用手臂围住他的下颌，把脖颈送到米斯达偏头就能咬到的地方，确保能用气味包围他；虽然，鉴于这双手刚刚在股间进出而没有洗过，可能还有一些其他味道。  
——他自己也会觉得这味道如此香甜吗？  
很可能并不觉得。米斯达在棉被中挣扎着，终于肯转过身来面朝乔鲁诺，为了躲避这双气味复杂的手。挪动间，乔鲁诺感到湿润的气息喷在肩膀上、使人发痒；随后是更柔软、更具体的物件，似是而非地磨蹭着那块长着星星的皮肤。  
是吻吗？是吻吗？  
乔鲁诺不敢确定。他猜想米斯达从未注意到自己是一个多么吝啬亲吻的家伙，仿佛嘴唇上涂着金粉，从不肯用它们触碰别人——触碰乔鲁诺。这位绅士对可爱的女孩们多么大方啊，亲吻的力度堪称挥霍，让人见过一次就要咬牙切齿、发誓绝不再见第二次。  
乔鲁诺扯着身上随便穿的衬衣，把裤子踢到脚下。米斯达也做了同样的动作，然后，似乎终于放弃抵抗，以结实的小腿勾住年轻人的躯体，猥亵般使用那维纳斯的肌肤摩擦腿间狭缝，留下触感奇异的道道潮湿；擅长握枪的手指卖力地撸动上司的阴茎，仿佛稍微偷懒就会失去使用它的机会。  
这太刺激了，乔鲁诺狠狠抓着米斯达的臀部。不客气地说，那可真是很肥、很弹的一对屁股，现在还有点滑溜溜的；要不是阴茎被撸到发涨，他几乎沉溺于揉捏它们了。  
“够了，米斯达，我要操你了。”米斯达的呼吸频率因期待而加快，这让乔鲁诺感到满足。他的手指尖在又热又滑的股缝中滑来滑去，很难想象洞里甚至更热、更滑，浅浅的试探都将惹来激烈挽留。他把手指撤开时，米斯达几乎要靠这点刺激把自己送上高潮了，发出含混咒骂，要乔鲁诺说到做到、快点操他。  
谁不爱他这幅样子呢？这放纵的、坦诚的、淫荡的米斯达。他把阴茎送入那羚羊般结实挺翘的股间，以手指夹住头部，把自己塞进准备已久的肠道。  
乔鲁诺被热情地欢迎了。随着他挺弄的节奏，柔软的甬道适时收缩着，蠕动波随着每一次摩擦从脊柱里传到脑髓，所过之处，细小的电流长久流窜。他追逐着起伏的肠肉，很快找到能让伴侣快活的地方。  
米斯达高亢地赞叹一声，把口鼻埋进乔鲁诺散乱的长发中，成串地叫乔鲁诺的名字。那显然是一种称赞，鼓励乔鲁诺更快地撞击他充血的粘膜；当乔鲁诺这样做时，米斯达又求饶起来，要他更温柔一点。  
即使是可调频电动阴茎，这会儿也该因为这种瞎指挥大发雷霆的，相比之下乔鲁诺就通情达理得多。他只是伸长脖子去咬住米斯达的嘴巴——把那对肥厚的嘴唇咬合，吮吸，然后撬开侵入，直亲到米斯达舌头抽筋、头昏脑涨，只能吐出不成句的音节为止。因为这些动作，米斯达的腰部被折成弓形，极富张力地弹动着；被放开的刹那，他大声咳嗽着射精了。  
乔鲁诺安慰地缓缓磨蹭使他舒服而又不过于刺激的肠肉，伸开手臂环过米斯达汗湿的肋间，亲吻深色的脖颈，注视那双漆黑的眼睛。乔鲁诺从没见过那样黑的眼睛，在黑暗中形成比黑暗更黑的小小旋涡；尽管表情不能准确辨认，乔鲁诺明明白白知道自己被米斯达注视着。米斯达注视着他。  
——米斯达在高潮时看着着乔鲁诺，米斯达在看到乔鲁诺时高潮了，高潮时米斯达眼中是乔鲁诺的脸。随你怎么说。  
这让乔鲁诺生出“已经拥有这个男人了”的错觉，尽管他足够理智，明白那是错觉。他埋下头舔舐米斯达颈肩处渗出的细汗，本能地作出安抚行为。就算没学过如何安慰Omega，他也熟练于安慰米斯达了；在这个过程中，不能说乔鲁诺自己没得到满足——尤其是当他枕头于米斯达侧胸时，柔和的呼吸透过胸壁从他耳膜穿过……这感觉好极了。  
“你好棒，米斯达。”肠道痉挛的余韵中，乔鲁诺用龟头柔柔地碾压生殖腔的缝隙。这动作使高潮无限延长了，米斯达几乎溺毙在里面，腿根处的肌肉微不可查地细细抽动，让他夹紧乔鲁诺的腰。数小时前，乔鲁诺使用过他的浴室，以至于发间都是米斯达的洗发水味。乔鲁诺的味道很好；高潮的疲惫涌上来，米斯达在金色毛发中困倦地眯眼。  
乔鲁诺揉搓着米斯达的性器，迫使这站了一晚上的家伙再次勃起。米斯达静静地躺着，如同羔羊般平和宁静，四肢无张力地缠在乔鲁诺身上；后者思考片刻，掀开被子坐起来。  
失去温暖巢穴的米斯达困惑地被醒来，他的双腿在自己眼前被拉开了。乔鲁诺挤进中间，堪称快活地弹弹米斯达的龟头，米斯达差点跳起来。  
“见鬼，你干什么！”米斯达抓住他的胳膊，手指上的力道能捏死一只小鸡。  
“米斯达先生，尽管作为被追求的那个，也不能只顾自己爽吧？”乔鲁诺挺挺胯部，胀大的、深红色的阴茎戳到米斯达的阴囊根部。  
米斯达被说服了。他抬抬腰，让那根大玩意顶在自己的入口处，无声地催促着。乔鲁诺刺入肠道，米斯达眼睁睁看着粘液从会阴部流出，钻进阴毛消失不见。乔鲁诺没有留情，操得很用力，猛击生殖腔肉缝；米斯达要被这刺激逼疯了，后背把地毯蹭起褶皱。他顶不住这个，用力缩着屁股品尝更多快感，肠道汹涌地分泌水液，只让Alpha更顺畅地滑动。  
乔鲁诺发誓自己没想怎样；但性器头部清晰地传来落空感，毫无疑问，他操进那个本不应被触碰的甬道了。被紧致、绵长地吸吮着，乔鲁诺眼前阵阵泛白，他伸手拍拍米斯达的脸。  
米斯达咬了一口他的手指，括约肌用力夹了一下。“动一动啊！乔鲁诺！”  
“我没戴套。”乔鲁诺隐忍地浅浅戳动。“根本没买。”  
黑暗中响起深、长的吸气声。米斯达动弹几下，似乎想让乔鲁诺的阴茎从那要命的地方挪开；但这种折磨似乎击垮了他，乔鲁诺在他眼角摸到几颗眼泪。乔鲁诺与疯狂生长的欲望艰难对抗着，试探地撤腰，肉口死命咬住龟头、露骨地挽留，简直嘬到发麻了——盛情难却啊。  
“操你的，乔鲁诺，已经进来了却要出去，我做不到啊！”米斯达用小腿缠住乔鲁诺的腰，脚后跟抵住他的屁股。“我受不了了，随你怎样吧。”  
乔鲁诺啃咬后颈的腺体、难耐地喊着米斯达的名字。他小腹发紧，送腰时把卵囊都塞进去。这算是允许吗？如果他就此成结、在此处播种，米斯达毫无疑问会完全成为他的所有物，很大可能也会因此生出他们的孩子。他卖力地快速戳刺那个小口，凶狠地摩擦和挤压着；这几乎要了米斯达的命，乔鲁诺用手握着米斯达的阴茎，感受到它抽动了许久、一滴一滴地流出精液。  
成结之前，乔鲁诺赶得及退出来，使自己的精液和米斯达的混在一处，滑溜溜挂在米斯达腰侧。他说不好自己是不是错过了最佳机会。要是米斯达也会恳求其他没戴套的Alpha进入生殖腔……  
没这可能。随着喘息，米斯达的身体抖动着，乔鲁诺拉过他无力的手臂，让他握住自己膨胀充血的龟头。  
“好好拿着。”乔鲁诺小心地裹起被子，正如暴雨后重构温暖巢穴。“它为你成结了，你得学你下面那张嘴，负责一点含着它。”  
米斯达没有说话，也许是在反省自己的所作所为。他顺从地握紧手里的东西，像握紧一只手雷。空气寂静下来，汗水的蒸汽连同睡意将他们包裹；午夜早过了，窗外，蜜糖般的黑暗静静流淌着。


	5. Chapter 5

即使作为被每周清理晾晒、精心呵护的，既没沾过血、也没沾过牛奶的，于米斯达而言算是相当昂贵的羊皮地毯，睡在上面也并不宜人。只是转了转肩膀，一股难言的酸楚就从受压部分蔓延开来，乔鲁诺差点呻吟出声。他不愿这样躺着，于是从被窝里轻轻爬出来。  
唤醒他的不止是坚硬的地板——乔鲁诺马上发现了这个事实。米斯达睡得像头冬眠的小熊，面孔埋在被子和地毯的夹缝中，只有卷曲的黑发聚集成团，随呼吸微微起伏着；但乔鲁诺的鼻子清清楚楚，这可怜又可恶的家伙仍在发情，每一个毛孔里都溢出致命的香气，不知道身下蜜汁又泛滥到怎样的地步。  
每次都是如此。这些阴险狡诈的该死的小把戏，勾引路过的每一个Alpha，给他们同样的机会品尝这具追逐快乐与刺激的身躯。或许乔鲁诺该心怀感激，他因此能有机会品尝米斯达——在得到他的心之前；但不知怎的，他反倒对此感到不快，到头来尽管品尝了米斯达，却尚未得到他的心。也许他上辈子是专吃人心的怪兽，没得到那个就永不满足。  
熟睡中的Omega也能散发出足以熏倒一头牛那么浓烈的信息素，这可真是令人难以置信；乔鲁诺不觉得自己能在这毒气中坚持多久，他忍着全身的酸痛，咯吱作响地站起来，走回卧室的床上。米斯达还在地板上酣睡，盖着唯一的被子；但乔鲁诺难受极了，暂时既没有力气操他，也没有力气搬动他。他轰然倒在无限柔软的床铺上。  
闭上眼睛，乔鲁诺在黑暗中偷偷地、恶劣地想：睡在地上固然痛苦，情热的折磨更为熬人，米斯达活该忍受这些，因为他叫乔鲁诺因无端的嫉恨、莫名的懊悔备受煎熬。不久后，要是米斯达被折磨着醒来，乔鲁诺也决心不去帮他——米斯达也活该忍受这个，原因同上。尽管昨夜迫于情潮说出了类似讨饶的话，他也知道这绝不是那家伙深思熟虑后得出的结论……米斯达远没有做好把自己交出去的觉悟，甚至很可能根本没有考虑这一可能性。无论如何，乔鲁诺抵抗了诱惑，这让他多少有些沾沾自喜。

一旦夜幕降临，包裹身体的床铺就如同墓穴般把体温丝丝抽走——汐华初流乃了解这事尚早于了解如何说话。几乎每夜，他都会落入寒冷、饥饿、黑暗与恐惧的魔爪；母亲常常在凌晨才会回家，那是暖气、食物、灯光一同降临的神奇时刻。在初流乃长大到终于懂得在世上唯有依靠自己之前，母亲即等同于温暖、饱足和光明，却唯独不能带来安全感；为避免因招致母亲的反感而重新跌入无助境地，他像小小的岩石般僵硬而乖巧，即使最终仍难免被独自抛下……  
尽管知道并非现实，乔鲁诺却仍然切身体会到久违的冰冷和恐惧，在梦境中颤抖着啃咬手指。手指和牙齿一样寒冷，咯咯地碰撞着，思维也几乎凝滞地呆立一旁；他本人仿佛游离与梦境和现实之外，既不安宁也不惊慌，麻木地体会着一切。对乔鲁诺来说，那是很久、很久之前的事情了，几乎是他人生中最初的记忆，虽然永远不会遗忘，但也再没必要想起。那时候这样的夜晚看起来永无止境，对毫无时间观念的小孩子来说更其漫长。有时候，他混沌地等到母亲回来；有时候，直到饥肠辘辘地独自睡着也没能等到。

——这一次也没有等到母亲。乔鲁诺恍惚中眨眨眼睛，发现自己已经醒来，从一处黑暗来到另一处黑暗；但有所不同，他身上暖和地裹紧棉被，空气中飘着咖喱香气，而且并非独自一人。米斯达似乎在观察他，凑得很近，被忽然醒来的乔鲁诺吓得猛撤头，插在金色长发间的手指也下意识发力，狠狠扯了一下男孩的头皮。  
他看了多久？乔鲁诺抓住那只扯痛自己的手，不让自己的副手有离开的机会。  
“呃。”米斯达试图解释，“你刚刚在说梦话。之前你什么都没盖就睡着了，我想看看你有没有生病。”  
乔鲁诺静静地听着，有一会儿什么也没说，在昏暗光线中注视着米斯达近在咫尺的面部轮廓。他好像全然忘记这是自己入睡前曾恶毒诅咒过的人，也忘记他给自己带来的那点苦楚和恼怒，当下只觉得又有取之不尽的柔软爱意把他们之间的缝隙填满了。他抚摸着米斯达的手，让指腹从每个细节滑过。皮肤的触觉以手部、鼻尖、唇舌为精，远在躯干之上，指尖可探知的细节可达两毫米……乔鲁诺无来由地想起这件事情。像热爱米斯达身体的任何部分一样，他痴恋这双长着枪茧的手，指节突出如山脊，指甲短圆，尚沾着少量咖喱粉；摩挲数秒，乔鲁诺把嘴唇凑上中指隆起的根部贴了一下。  
“我生病了吗？”   
“没有，没有。你没有发烧。”乔鲁诺亲吻手指的动作似乎让米斯达变得更局促了。他稍稍端正了上身姿态，公事公办地汇报道：“根据你们之前的会谈结果，福葛安排了各小队的后续任务——辛苦了，老板，拿下那些港口绝非易事吧。”  
“你说福葛——”乔鲁诺吃了一惊，这才发现房间中昏暗的光线并非初生的晨曦，而属于傍晚余晖。部署工作原本该由他宣布，但既然福葛可靠地承担起了这任务，那就暂且可以放心。他拿起手表来看，七点半，他睡了快十四个小时。“啊，睡过头了。”  
“对不起，老板。我忘记你几日来奔波劳碌，你昨晚本该好好休息的。”米斯达愧疚地说。“而且其实家里有别的被子。”  
乔鲁诺挪了挪身体，久睡使他肌肉酸痛。他没放手，米斯达也顺从地任凭他握着，一副任人发落的模样，非常滑稽。  
“你说得对，我本该好好休息。不全怪你；若我没有因为连续晚归和缺勤被学校赶出来，事情也不至于发展到这种地步。这不在我计划之中。”  
“是这样。如果你想，我明天就去和校长理论，给他一个‘无法拒绝的理由’。”  
“——但话说回来，中学生寝室总归不是黑手党该住的地方。”  
枪手在毫不退让地直视着他，显然听出了这话的弦外之音。  
“我们不能住在一起。昨晚的状况很清楚了，你我都没做打算，但本能难以克服。我……我很抱歉，GioGio，但你在旁边使我不能控制自己。”  
米斯达是认真的，但这话听上去像在调情。乔鲁诺挑起一边眉毛，忽然间，米斯达飞起身来，双膝分跪在他腰侧的棉被上，胯部低俯。隔着棉被，乔鲁诺也几乎感觉到自己的身体被硬物触碰着。  
“窗帘没拉上。头儿，糟糕啊。”米斯达肌肉饱满的胸部在乔鲁诺面前直晃，低沉的声音从胸腔中嗡嗡传来。“帮帮忙。”  
“我来吗？”乔鲁诺稍微屏息，手指已经伸进副手过分宽松的腰带。  
“快点，快点。”米斯达用身体贴近他，嘴唇的触感从耳畔清晰传来：“在五点钟方向——”  
——尾音和枪声重叠在一起。借着米斯达脱上衣的动作掩护，乔鲁诺猛然拔出手枪后瞬间连射三发，性感手枪们咆哮着向敌人飞去。  
“干得好！”米斯达赞扬道。“——不过这地方不能呆了。”  
乔鲁诺点头以示同意，迅速起身；米斯达以后背紧贴他的身体，始终保持面对窗口的姿态。突然，No.6拍拍乔鲁诺的手指。  
“乔鲁诺，米斯达，”它急促地说，“No.2说它看到敌人手里拿着计时器。”  
短暂迷惑后，乔鲁诺感到后颈被冰冷的利爪擒获了。米斯达回头看着他，爆炸前的一个瞬间，眼中流露着凶狠又镇静的表情。


End file.
